There is a need to be able to communicate content, e.g., images, text, etc, to users of wireless devices. For example, in some cases a person may seek to communicate information to a friend or relative to share a personal photo, video and/or other information for personal reasons.
In other cases, a person may seek to communicate information as part of a game or for promotional or informational reasons, e.g., to communicate information about a historic site or business. In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods and/or apparatus for communicating information for one or more applications or purposes.
While it may be desirable to communicate information to others, in many cases the information is to be limited in its distribution to individual users or devices. In many cases it would be desirable if content distribution were subject to one or more constraints, e.g., in terms of the users or devices to which the content is distributed and/or a proximity constraint. For example, it may be desirable to limit content distribution to periods of time when the device seeking access to content is in close proximity to devices of other users who form a group to devices which form a group. In addition to proximity constraints it may also be desirable if time and/or changes in groups over time could be taken into consideration when determining whether to allow access to particular content.
While content to be distributed may be fixed, it would be desirable if in at least some embodiments one or more entities could easily control or modify content which is distributed and/or constraints associated with whether or not a specific piece of content is made available to a device seeking access to content.
In view of the above, is should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods of distributing content, modifying rules used to control content distribution and/or updating or changing content which is to be distributed.